unicorn_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valeries 18th Birthday Party
This would be one of the first house parties all the Warriors had attended together set in Valerie's House. Earlier that day, James, Raphael and Sean had met up to go have dinner at Toby Carvery and then proceed to have a few light pre-drinks in Valentines Park. The combination of these three aspects of that day was mutually agreed to be one of the best days in Unicorn Warrior history. Getting ready for that night all began in Zain's attic room which had been the setting for many meet-ups previously whilst we waited for Ibrahim to arrive. This time round Zain had brought a friend from Loxford High School who turned out to be a wannabe Roadman. On the way to the party Raphael had famously interrogated him with the question "So how the fuck do you know Valerie then?" - to which Zain's friend didn't take this lightly and proceeded to throw his manbag on the floor and offer him out for a fight. The beef quickly settled as we all agreed it was best to get to Valerie's house and enjoy ourselves. Upon arrival the house was empty, whilst Zain had rushed off to use the toilet Ibrahim had the idea to take the gift Zain had got her which happened to Beyonce's new album and pretend that we had bought it for her as a thank you. The gift went down a treat and it was time to hit the booze. Valerie must have been a fan of lemons at the time as there was a small selection Foster's lemon and Lemon Hooch. By the time any other roadmen had arrived, we had literally already polished off half the alcohol. In high spirits and buzzing of the party atmosphere that was steadily brewing, the warriors would dance, catch up with past acquaintances and watch others strange antics. Notably was the moment Richard (who is so unique that he has his own page on this Wiki you can read here) thought he was able to get everybody high by releasing one pathetic balloon of laughing gas into the living room. Ultimately this flopped tremendously as we suspected. This continued for most of the night until suddenly a snag hit the works. With a flash the lights came back on, the music is stopped and everyone looks concerned. "Right, Who took Saneela's phone!?" someone cried. Raphael boldly stated at this moment "I would love an iPhone, but I don't have it" - instantly turning himself into prime suspect no.1. James not very subtly told him to hush because we had now drawn attention to ourselves. Party mood had sunk to a classic episode of 'whodunnit?' as everybody frantically searched behind the sofa, curtains until it was announced we would by pat-searched by bloody 17 year olds...Unbelievable. With no phone found on anybody's person, the party dribbled on but it lost by this point. With Raphael still buzzing and standing in the middle of the room pulling a quick succession of dance moves before staring at the wall, James, Sean and Zain decided to grab some food from the local chippy. They were content at this point and made sure to bring some back for Raphael who was pleasantly surprised clutching the greasy bag to his tux. As the party ended, some professional roadmen who were friends and family of Saneela turned up. They dampened the spirit a lot more but were safe nevertheless. One in particular took a liking to Raphael's tuxedo and commented on how much of a boss he looked. James in his coming down stages of drunkenness tried to join in on the conversation but was greeted with a look of confusion from the roadman who thought James was on drugs. Raphael confirmed that he was simply drunk.